


You Make All My Gray Days Clearer

by Strangertd



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Kind of sad?, M/M, References to Depression, and that stupid strip bar thing they have going on, happy-isn ending, mentions of Will and the beard but nothing too serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangertd/pseuds/Strangertd
Summary: Darren's being overworked at his nightly job of playing shit for people he doesn't give a shit about.But from the alley out back, comes a savior to free him from that hell.





	You Make All My Gray Days Clearer

I’m tired. I’m beyond tired, actually.

Every night, I’m chained to this piano like a slave, forced to play until my fingertips go numb and my voice starts to dissipate. This is a place that turns my passion into pain.

This is a place full of evil, where my tormentor stands guard, to make sure I don’t slip out like I have previously. Where the entire crowd praises my tormentor, like she’s the queen of all things, while requesting song after song after song, until I physically can’t sing anymore.

She hears my voice fading away and gives me a break, tells me to go out back and drink some water. I graciously take the offer and run through the back doors to the alley, letting the cold water wash down my throat, easing the sting of overuse.

My phone rings, the soft tune of Teenage Dream filling the air. I smile and answer it, tossing my empty bottle into the trash.

“Hey.” I rasp, leaning back against the cool cement.

“Hey.” Comes the light voice that I’ve become so familiar with in the past 8 years. “How fast do you think you could run down that alley?” 

“Huh?”

“Look to your right.” I do, and I see a black car with tinted windows parked in the alley, blocking the view from the street, with two shadows inside. The passenger shadow emerges from the vehicle, but before I can feel threatened, I notice the familiar brown hair combed back, and the unironic, stupidly tacky Star Wars t-shirt.

“Holy shit.” I say in a breath, and jog toward him, enveloping him in a hug, before I realize that if someone- anyone finds out he’s here, we’re both in deep shit. 

“Come with us.” He whispers into my ear and he rubs my back, and I hum, considering it.

“Who and where?” I ask, looking toward the car, still unable to make out who’s in the passenger seat.

“Will. We were out with Alla talking movie business and he was my ride. We went out to dinner after but now he’s taking me- _us_ home.” He says, and I hold him tighter, planting a kiss on his cheek. I know no ill intentions are meant by the PA- he’s only doing his job, and it’s my fault we’re in this situation anyways- but I can’t help my jealousy.

“Okay. I’ll go.” I say, and he smiles, eyes shining brighter than the sun. He grabs my hand and pulls me to the car, and judging by the look in his eyes, I know I’ve made the right choice.

We both climb into the backseat and I wave politely at the other man in the front seat. The two of them talk more, and I just sit and listen, offering my opinion when it’s asked for, but I’m mostly just focusing on the man next to me.

His hand is resting on my thigh, his thumb tracing circles on my inseam. He seems like he’s doing well, but I can see the bags under his eyes. Between script writing, hashing out deals for this movie, finding cast and crew, and dealing with all of my problems- he’s exhausted. 

I don’t blame him, and despite his discouragement, I blame myself and my stupid team. I wonder that if I had actually read my contract, or refused to renew it in 2012, that we could be out and proud right now. We’d be less tired, and taking the world by storm together.

“Daze.” He pats my thigh, and I realize that we’re home. We slide out of the car and wave goodbye to Will, who drives to his own place. When we get inside, Chris calms the dogs while I plop onto the couch. I rest my eyes and he joins me, turning the TV on to his most recent binge show.

He runs his fingers along my thigh, and nibbles up and down my neck, trying to start something. As much as I appreciate his efforts, I just can’t find it in me to reciprocate. 

He senses this and pulls back, combing his fingers through my hair and giving me that overly concerned look of his. It’s pitiful, and I honestly hate everything that’s been going through my head the past few weeks.

“What is it?” He asks softly, tilting his head in concern and scooting closer, resting his legs over mine and pulling my head down so I’m resting against his shoulder.

“Everything’s just… I’m exhausted. Nothing’s fun anymore. I feel emotionless and stale. I’m worried this thing is going to kill me before we ever get a chance to move on with our lives.” I mumble, and he hugs me tighter, kissing the top of my head.

“Sweetheart… You know that if you ned help, there are plenty of things we can do. We could get you into therapy or onto antidepressants or something?” He asks, and I grunt dismissively. 

“Maybe.” I say noncommittally, and he sighs, nuzzling his nose into my curls. I feel bad about dragging him through this, but it’s like I’ve lost my capability of being happy.

My phone rings and I sigh. I really don’t want to answer it. Chris pulls it from my pocket and grunts at the caller ID, then answers it for me.

“Yes?” He asks, then I hear him sigh. “He’s at home. He needs some rest. Find someone else to cover piano duties for the next few nights. He’s not going anywhere- for the sake of his mental health.” Chris hangs up the phone then turns it off, tossing it across to the recliner.

“Thank you.” I whisper, and Chris kisses my temple. 

“Hey. How about we just take a shower and go to bed, hmm?” He asks quietly, rubbing my shoulder. 

“That sounds amazing.” I murmur, so he helps me up and leads me to the master bathroom, stripping me, pulling me into the shower, and washing my body and hair. He lets me rest against the tiles and watch as he washes himself, and he turns to look at me, giving me a small smile, and it’s enough to quirk up the corners of my mouth a bit. 

He turns the shower off and dries us, tossing the towel into the hamper, then leads me to the bed. I get in first, and he comes in behind me, spooning up against my back. He presses a kiss against the back of my neck and I sigh, relaxing into his embrace.

“Chris?” I say after a while, and I hear a muffled ‘mmph’ in response. I turn around in his arms, resting my hands against his peck- right over his heart-, and he opens his eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He smiles, and I smile back- a real one, unlike the ones I’ve been faking for the past few weeks. I lean forward and kiss him, sighing against his lips. It’s nothing more than two lips pressing, but it conveys enough love between us. 

He pulls back and smiles at me, then plants another kiss on my forehead. 

“Sleep, Daisy. You need it.” He whispers as I settle against his chest, pressing a kiss there myself.

“You too, C.” I whisper, and he answers with a noncommittal noise, that’s interrupted by a yawn.

This man in my life is about the only solid and steady thing that I’ve got going on, and no matter what the situation, he never fails to make my grey days clearer. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
